


This is what you get for waking up in Vegas

by Osomatsus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, for like 2 paragraph, oops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't be a baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is what you get for waking up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> katy perry plagued my mind and I HAD TO IM SORRY GOODBYE I GOTTA GO RIGHT N

The bed creaked as Ennoshita moved. His eyes snapped open, feeling weight on him, he glanced down to where it was centered finding the libero of their volleyball team, Nishinoya Yuu. Fiercely, Ennoshita sat up, shoving the smaller male off of him in the process. That caused Noya to shift, and Ennoshita watched as he slowly sat up and glanced around.  
  
“Hey, Chikara,” Nishinoya slowly turned his head to look at his friend, a lazy smile on his lips. “You gotta help me out, okay? Like, last night… total,” he swept his hand across the air as if wiping something clean, “Schoom, total blur. I got nothin’,” he laughed. Ignoring the libero, Ennoshita pushed himself off the bed, searching around the room for his jeans.  
  
As he scavenged for his missing pants, he spoke, “No. What we need is a taxi cab or a bus to get home. But,” he lifted the denim from under the bed, sticking a leg in. “As lucky as we are, you are hungover, and I am broke.” He huffed, looking at his wallet just in case there was some beacon of hope for them.  
  
Nishinoya helped by patting himself down. “So I don’t have my ID.”  
  
“The fake one.”  
  
“The fake one,” he added, pushing his bangs back. “But where’s the roomkey?” Ennoshita whipped around to look at the libero, a small smile on his lips of irritation that sent a shudder up his spine. Nishinoya frowned at the taller male, nose scrunched up.  
  
Ennoshita slapped a hand to his face, dragging it slowly down. “Spare me the dirty look. You can’t even blame me, you were drunk off your ass, Noya.” With a forceful pull, he pulled Nishinoya onto his feet stuffing a sweatshirt in his arms.  
  
“You wanna get outta town?” Ennoshita nodded hastily, searching now for his sock and shoes. Nishinoya opened the nightstand drawer, pleased to find aspirin in it. Carefully, he opened the bottle, took two or three tablets, he didn’t count, and shoved them in his mouth, chewing through the gross taste. “Don’t be a baby then, you know what you said to me after all.”  
  
A short groan came before Ennoshita repeated his wise words of wisdom to himself. “Shut up and put your money where your mouth is.” With a snap of his fingers Nishinoya confirmed that was right, and followed as Chikara opened the room’s door, leaving.  
  
The two of them squinted at the brightness of the hall, shielding their eyes as they walked. “Why are they so bright?” Nishinoya looked over to Ennoshita, a pained expression on his face. All Chikara did was shrug and continued to walk, getting ahead of Noya who stopped at the glimmer on his hand. “Hey,” he whispered, watching as the latter stopped and turned to look at the libero. “Did we get hitched?”  
  
Instantly, Ennoshita lifted his left hand to his face, eyes bugging out at the abomination on his hand. The ‘2017’ and the word ‘Karasuno’ stuck out at him like extra limbs, the black stone in the middle staring at him with an evil grin. “Why… Am I wearing your STUPID class ring!?” At the sentence’s beginning, he was already ripping it off, and he ended up throwing it at Nishinoya when the word ‘stupid’ came out. The libero flinched at the volume change, looking down at the ground in search of said class ring.  
  
After he found and picked the ring up, Chikara was fiddling with his phone, making Noya jump at him. “Don’t call anybody! Do you wanna get killed?!” He pulled the phone from the taller boy’s hands, shoving it into his own back pocket. “We, you and me, we’re partners in crime, Chikara. We got hitched and we’re 16.”  
  
“Don’t be a baby,” Ennoshita scoffed, reaching behind the libero to pluck his phone back into his possession. “After all, remember what you said to me earlier.” There was a mischievous gleam in his eye and a smile on his face that said ‘got’cha now’. It was embarrassing for Noya. Even more so when he blushed at the look.  
  
They continued to walk, reaching the elevator at the end of the hall. Nishinoya reached out, pressing the down button and the two waited for the door to open.  
  
When the door opened and they stepped inside, Ennoshita watched Nishinoya, listening to the door close before he blew up. “You got me into this! You said this would be fun! Now we’re stranded in Las Vegas with no money, I’m your husband, there was school today, and to top it all off I have no idea where we are because you are paranoid about me using my phone This is what I get for going to Vegas!”  
  
“Chikara, you didn’t have to come along, I could’ve just asked Ryuu to come.” Nishinoya’s voice was calmer since he didn’t want to shout. The pounding headache was holding him back.  
  
“Do that next time!” He was about to yell more but the ding was heard. The door slid open and Noya was the first to step out, looking quickly for a water machine or some sort of drinking fountain. With success, he rushed over, picking up a cup and filling it to the brim.  
  
Nishinoya downed the water and tossed the cup, turning to look at him. “Look, Chikara, I’m sorry. But if we are going to have a great time, we need to go do something fun. Right now. So rip out that credit card you’re not supposed to use, get some cash out, and let’s go tear up the town.” He smirked at Ennoshita before continuing with his words. “Don’t be a baby,” he teased.  
  
Ennoshita shoved his shoulder violently, the words echoing through his head. He grunted before pulling his wallet from his pocket, moving over to the ATM as he pulled a card from it, swiping it on the machine. “Why am I letting you talk me into using this money to let you get wasted instead of for a ride home?” He muttered to himself, looking over his shoulder at the libero behind him, smiling deviously. The money came out and Ennoshita folded it, sliding the bills into his wallet, stuffing the object back into his pocket. “Let’s just go. I don’t wanna be here anymore.”  
  
Nishinoya grinned, leading the way out the large motel and down the street a ways before stopping. “Wanna wear the ring, lover boy?” All he got was a disgusted look, making Noya cackle and start walking again. Ennoshita caught up quickly to the smaller boy, stopping when he took off towards a building.  
  
Whether it was a casino or an arcade he didn’t know, but Nishinoya was allowed in, so he followed behind him, chuckling to himself. “Ridiculous,” he sighed, walking through the doors. His search for Nishinoya began. He wandered the arcade a bit, searching until he came across Nishinoya who was sitting at a claw machine. Ennoshita eyed what was inside, then he looked to Noya in confusion. “You have no money.”  
  
Their night went like that for a long time, Nishinoya wanting to do things, Ennoshita telling him he can’t since he’s broke, Noya begging for money, Chikara denying him. It was a sequence. But it was a sure thing that Ennoshita would never admit he had fun. A lot of fun.  
  
Noya reached out a hand, fingers flexed in hope and waiting for Ennoshita. He smiled at the libero, hand reaching out and grasping onto the one in waiting. That action earns a bright grin from the latter as he tugs, pulling Chikara toward him. His hand shoots out and grabs onto the tee shirt and pulling down.  
  
Their eyes locked onto each other, both of them with small smiles. Nishinoya leaned forward, pulling Ennoshita the last inches until their lips connected. Ennoshita raised a hand up, cupping Nishinoya’s cheek, his eyes sliding shut. The day old cologne from Noya filled Chikara’s nose as his head switched from one angle to the other, trying to match up with the libero’s dry lips. He felt his smile stretch before the kiss was broken. Neither knew who actually did it first, but they both laughed about it.  
  
Ennoshita’s eyes made a path down Noya’s arm until he found his hand, or actually, their hands. Their fingers were laced together, palms sweaty from the bright lights beating down. His eyes then went back up to find Nishinoya’s, seeing they were looking right back at him.  
  
This is what he got for waking up in Vegas.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me please these two are the loves of my life and there isnt enough fics and i hate it all so much i thirst


End file.
